Nightmares
by inuyasha1sasuke
Summary: After a late night of training, the boys return home to discover that it was also a late night for their parents as well, but for a different reason. Childish curiosity ensues. SHOTA.


_One of the longest oneshots I've ever written in such a short amount of time. I am _so_ proud of myself. –shot- _

_**Warning/s: Shota (Uchihacest), incest, & yaoi**_

_This contains one of the very first shota scenes I've _ever_ written between the brothers, so if it sucks…sue me. Also, if you find any grammar/spelling mistakes, then please feel free to correct me. That's just embarrassing, xD. I'm trying to flex and expand my writing abilities, seeing the fact that I'm only a freshman in high school, so try to give me suggestions to improve my writing as well. That would be helpful. :D_

_Anyways, I'm not particularly sure if this is going to stay a oneshot or not. When I finished it this afternoon, I felt as if it needed more and that there were loose ends that I failed to tie up. What do you think? Review and tell me!_

_Well, have fun!_

"No, Sasuke,"

"But, Nii-San—"

"_No, _it's extremely late and we should be heading back now. Mother and Father are most likely in bed."

The seven year old raven-haired boy pouted in place, his tiny feet glued to the ground in persistence that told Itachi he wasn't planning on going _anywhere_ until he got what he wanted.

"Be rational, Sasuke. It's dark, therefore practically impossible for you to learn any shuriken jutsu with the lack of lighting. This jutsu requires excellent aiming, which you do not have. It's too dark."

Unfortunately for Itachi, Sasuke wasn't having that. It was either his way, or no way.

The older boy simply sighed, not wanting to do what he was about to do, though he had no other choice. Sasuke brought this upon himself, after all.

A confused expression found itself on Sasuke's face as he saw Itachi slowly coming towards him with a wary expression. Before he knew it, he was thrown across his brother's shoulder with skilled efficiency, and eventually Itachi took off with Sasuke thrashing about.

As time passed, Sasuke found himself on his brother's back being piggy-backed on their trek back to the house. Their mother and father were most likely a little worried, though since Itachi was with him, they should know it'd be fine.

The lull of his brother's foot-steps sent Sasuke into a trance as they approached the house, seeing that his parents had long since retired for the night because of the lack of lights they could see on the outside. Itachi dropped to his knees, letting Sasuke easily slide off his brother's back, and in doing so Itachi could see that he was no longer in a foul mood about earlier. He hated it when Sasuke was upset, but some things couldn't be helped. He was still a child, so he needed to be taught that everything couldn't go his way.

They approached the porch, and with extreme stealth they cracked open the front door, trying their best not to wake anyone. He needn't explain to Sasuke to be quiet; he was already following his older brother's example and quietly trailed behind.

Unfortunately, loose boards were quite the problem in the Uchiha household and they had stepped on several. Though what they had heard up ahead made the boys both calm down _and _freak out. The noise they were making wasn't _anything _in comparison to the amount of racket coming from the master bedroom. Itachi knew exactly what the noise was, and he silently grimaced. Though, Sasuke wasn't too sure…

"Nii-san? W-What's that noise?"

Damn. Itachi knew full well that Sasuke would _not _leave him alone under any circumstance until he got a legit answer. Sasuke was only seven, so he wasn't expected to know anything about _that _yet.

_How to explain this…_

Damn his mother and father for putting him in such a predicament. No wonder they told the two that they hadn't a curfew tonight.

"Come, Sasuke," he nudged the raven-haired boy ahead of him, "I'll explain in a bit."

The boy's disappeared behind the closest door to them and the furthest away from the busy couple in the master bedroom, which happened to be Itachi's bedroom. Sasuke himself seldom got to enter his brother's room, so this was a rare treat.

Once they were both safely inside, Itachi closed the door gently behind him and sighed.

Sasuke, on the other hand, was completely confused and a little worried for his mother and father who were currently in that room with all the noise.

"What's going on, Nii-san? Aren't you worried?" he asked, not understanding why his beloved brother wasn't fretting just as much as he was. What did he know that Sasuke didn't?

The room was dark, save for a few rays of silvery moonlight spilling through the translucent curtains that donned his windows. It gave his room an ethereal glow.

Itachi eventually sat on the edge of his small twin-sized bed, ushering Sasuke to do the same as he patted the spot next to him. Sasuke wasted no time jumping up on the bed next to his brother, eager to hear his explanation.

"I think its best you sleep in here tonight, Sasuke."

Sasuke simply nodded, too mesmerized by the drops of silver that polished his brother's features, particularly his face. He'd never noticed before how truly beautiful he was. He was simply perfect in everything, it seemed. That thought in particular made Sasuke feel a little jealous.

"What's happening?" Sasuke asked, a little too impatiently. He'd been waiting for an eternity, now! Couldn't he see that?

Itachi stared at the floor for a moment, looking unsure of what to say. That wasn't like him at all, Sasuke noticed. Something serious must be going on. Why was he hesitating?

"Mother and Father are…alright. That much I assure you," was all he could say at the moment.

The response quelled Sasuke's uneasiness, though not his curiosity. That response wasn't enough for him.

"But what's _happening, _Nii-san?" he fisted his brother's sleeve impatiently.

Itachi was growing tired of his brother's ignorance and impatience. Though, to a certain degree, he supposed that _he _was the reason behind those two facts. He had always put off Sasuke's training to another day and he always kept things to himself. Fine, he thought. This all ends tonight.

"How about I just show you?" What better teacher than experience?

Sasuke's eyes lit up with happiness, then dimmed to a certain degree once he realized something. "But…but wouldn't it hurt? I-I mean, I heard Mother—"

"It's fine, Sasuke. Now lay down on the bed for a moment, alright?"

Sasuke stared into smoldering black eyes for a moment, lest Itachi change his mind. Once enough time passed, Sasuke simply nodded and laid his head onto the soft pillow beneath him. It smelled faintly of sweet cologne.

_Just like Nii-san_, Sasuke thought simply as he curiously watched his brother bring a knee up on the bed, then another one as he placed it between Sasuke's petite legs. Eventually Itachi was hovering atop his brother; face still the epitome of composure.

"So, you want to know what Mother and Father are doing?" Itachi asked, though he hadn't a clue why. He knew full well that Sasuke wanted to know. That was the whole reason why he was in this position in the first place. Literally.

Sasuke nodded, looking very comfortable splayed about his bed, not once losing eye contact with his brother. So be it, then.

Itachi lowered himself, until he was atleast a mere inch away from Sasuke, and looked once more into those smoldering eyes that resembled his own. His were much warmer though, Itachi noted. But soon, he knew they would be glazed over with lust.

Itachi's lips eventually met with his brother's rather hotly as he felt Sasuke gasp into his mouth. Itachi had no intention what so ever of being turned on by this, but he was finding it rather hard not to, giving the situation.

All of a sudden, he felt Sasuke's hand nudging his cheek, so he broke the kiss.

"Nii-san, what are you _doing_?" he gasped at the lack of air the previous kiss allowed him.

"I was simply going to show you what's happening in the room down the hall, seeing that you agreed to it."

"B-But…That's not—that felt…" Sasuke's normally pale cheeks burned crimson as he glanced away from his brother, not able to look at him for the moment.

"Good?" Itachi finished his little brother's sentence as he saw him nod somewhere in the darkness.

"Yeah, but… What _they're _doing, it sounds like it hurts…" He fiddled with a loose string from Itachi's satin sheets beneath him, finding that more interesting at the moment.

"Oh, but we haven't gotten to that part. It just depends on how things go and if you're willing to go that far." Itachi informed, practically sitting on Sasuke's small lap now.

"I-I don't understand…"

His brother was acting the same as always, yet so different. He didn't know what to make of what was all going on. It was just too much, especially all of the strange feelings coursing throughout his tiny body. It felt so good, but…

"It's alright, Sasuke. I promise. What is it you don't understand?" Itachi simply wanted to get the job done, and get to sleep. Why was Sasuke being so difficult? But then again, he always was—whether it came to training, or anything.

"Everything… Why do I feel weird? Do Mother and Father do this all the time?" He watched his brother and analyzed his facial expressions, searching for some type of lie or something to call him out on, though he only seemed a bit irritated.

Itachi shifted slightly in Sasuke's lap, and Sasuke automatically gasped. "I-Itachi…"

Oh, _God. _Did Sasuke just say his name? Itachi hadn't even meant to inflict that kind of response from the boy. He was just trying to get into a better position.

Itachi moved once more, a bit more slowly and erotically this time, causing Sasuke's breath to hitch in his throat as his heartbeat quickened.

"Everyone experiences these kinds of feelings once they hit a certain age. It's natural." Itachi informed, a little aroused from the situation.

"W-when will they…g-go away?" he asked, trying to calm himself.

"Well," Itachi thought for a moment, trying to come up with the best answer for his beloved little brother, "let's just say that it will be a long while until _both _of us stop experiencing them. Including Mother and Father, apparently." He grimaced to himself at that last bit, silently wondering if they had everything tied up and finished by now.

"Your body starts to go through changes, including your hormones, making you crave this type of attention. Don't be scared to feel this way," he added, noticing the look of horror on his younger sibling's face. He needed to quell his fears.

"Do _you _feel this way sometimes, Nii-san?" he asked, feeling a little better about the situation now that he knew what it was. He understood it much better, though he couldn't imagine his strong elder brother succumbing to such a thing.

"Yes," he finally admitted. To Sasuke, _and_ tohimself. He tried to ignore it from time to time, though some nights it was simply too strong, too _real. _

Well, Sasuke didn't feel so bad anymore, to say the least. If it was something that his brother couldn't handle either, then he might as well not even _try _to fight against it.

Itachi could sense the atmosphere in the room growing light once more, signifying that Sasuke had learned to accept it. Good. That just makes things easier for them both in the long run.

He saw Sasuke slightly smile beneath him, wondering how on earth he could corrupt something so pure. But that was what made this so interesting for him as he gently placed his hand on Sasuke's abdomen.

"Is this where you're experiencing those strange feelings?" Itachi didn't need to ask, because he already knew. He just wanted to hear Sasuke say it.

Sasuke nodded as he felt a warm hand move downwards, still atop his loose fitting clothing, and gently cup his flaccid length which was just above his own.

Sasuke desperately held back a moan as that warm hand rubbed slowly, _teasingly _at him. Where did he learn to do this? It felt so amazing.

"Don't hold back your voice," Itachi began, fingers skillfully pushing at Sasuke, "they can't hear."

Itachi could feel that soft bulge beneath his touch slowly hardening, and he knew that eventually this wouldn't be enough for Sasuke, nor for himself.

"A-ah…more…" he panted, grabbing his brother's hand and placing it on his body as well. Sasuke was just too predictable.

Itachi simply rubbed with a bit more force put into it as he leaned over Sasuke, taking in his features. He had never seen him like this, panting and writhing beneath him. He was completely undone and absolutely irresistible.

He leaned down until his face was a few mere centimeters away from Sasuke, and took his open mouth with his own, catching him by surprise.

His lips were scalding against his, and he had to keep them moving lest he be burned. He heard several muffled moans erupt from his brother's mouth and into his own, and that only added on to his growing arousal. The moans vibrated in their mouths, sending shivers down his little brother's spine that he could practically feel. He was so close it hurt.

It was then when he slipped his tongue past taut lips and into a hot little mouth. _God_, he tasted so sweet it was practically intoxicating.

Sasuke shyly responded eventually, causing the usually stoic man above him to shatter at the contact. He moaned deliciously inside of Sasuke, finally realizing how bad he needed this. The emotions that coursed throughout him were so raw, and he barely even knew what he was doing anymore.

Itachi's breath became ridiculously labored, and despite everything, Sasuke came to his senses enough to notice.

"Ah…N-Nii-san? W—…What's wrong?" he panted fiercely as he managed to break the heated kiss himself.

Itachi's face burned crimson, though not from embarrassment. It was something else entirely as he fought to gain some air. He couldn't believe that he was reacting this violently to pleasure. What had came over him?

He gave himself a moment to calm down atleast and to catch his breath as he leaned his head against his little brother's shoulder, causing a wave of chills to course through Sasuke.

The heat seemed to seer through his skin as he breathed into Sasuke's neck. He had obviously become hyperaware somewhere along the way. It was such a good feeling…

"Sasuke," he managed to breathe out, "I'm alright…"

His hand had long since left Sasuke's groin and proceeded into more innocent areas. His breathing was still labored as his fingers gently brushed some exposed smooth, creamy skin.

He felt Sasuke nod beneath him, though that's not _all _he felt. That little bulge from earlier had grown harder over time, and Itachi could feel it pressing hotly into his thigh. He knew Sasuke could feel his as well.

It was then when he began slightly bucking his hips against the small frame beneath him, giving some sweet friction to that throbbing erection that sought attention.

"Mnnh…_Ahh_…"

Why did this have to feel so ridiculously wonderful? He looked below him to see if Sasuke felt the same, and words were simply not needed. The expression said it all.

That tiny mouth was hung slightly agape with a trickle of drool at the side as his chest rose and fell rapidly. Half-lidded eyes were burning with desire and cheeks were flushed. He hadn't a clue what to do with his hands, so he simply clutched his brother's clothed chest tightly and held on to dear life as that delicious body slid up and down his own—alternating between softly thrusting his thigh to bumping that hard erection with his own, over and _over_. The sensation was simply intoxicating as coherent words were lost.

It was then when a muffled bang was heard off in the distance, presumably down the hall to where their mother and father resided. It did not go ignored.

Itachi instantly stopped, leaving Sasuke whimpering below him and practically begging for him to continue, if he could talk, ofcourse. Instead, he simply clutched the fabric of his sleeve, trying to pull him back down to continue.

Itachi panted hard, cursing his luck. His mother and father must've finished up, and were most likely going to check on them. Damnit! He _had _to get his body under control before they came—

A gentle knock sounded at the door.

_Shit!_

They were still practically on top of each other and they had yet to calm their bodies. They were both sweat-slicked, hard, and panting.

Quickly, Itachi scurried beside Sasuke and pulled the covers up over their heated bodies. It was then when the door cracked open, revealing their mother standing in the threshold.

A pair of soft obsidian eyes met his in the doorway as she stepped in a little more.

"I see that you two made it back," she smiled warmly, looking a little disheveled from previous issues. "Though, it's late. The two of you should be asleep by now," she politely informed, though she didn't fail to notice the labored breath from her youngest son.

"I'm sorry, Mother," he tried to sound as tired and sincere as possible, "Sasuke here had a nightmare."

Well, that explained the dazed look and sweat on her youngest son, she supposed. Why was she even suspicious anyway?

"He did? Sasuke, sweetie, are you alright?" she asked, truly concerned. She began to walk towards her two sons. Sasuke looked as if he were burning up.

Itachi thanked whatever god was up there that he had the proper training to hide his emotions; else he would be practically screaming right now. Why couldn't she just go away?

She placed the palm of her hand over Sasuke's forehead, not needing to keep it there for long to see how burning up he was at the moment. His damp bangs stuck to his forehead as a trickle of sweat slid down his temple. He managed to control his breathing mostly, though he was still having troubles. It seemed he was scared as well.

"Sasuke! You're burning up!" she exclaimed, taking her hand back.

"Mother, I assure you, he'll be alright." Itachi tried to quell her fears, simply wishing her _away _at the moment. "It's simply his reaction to nightmares. It's not his first one, and most definitely not his last." He gave her a false smile, looking as genuine as could be. For who could reject Itachi Uchiha?

She simply sighed in defeat, deciding to trust her son. He _was _a member of the ANBU after all, and she knew he loved his little brother like no other, so she decided to trust him.

"It'll be _fine," _he gave her one last bout of reassurance as she took a few steps back, finally looking put out.

"Oh, alright," she gave in. "But Sasuke," she started, looking at the youngest son who had finally started to calm down, "if you or Itachi need anything, then please don't hesitate to come to me or your father, alright?"

Sasuke simply nodded his head, giving his mother a light smile so maybe finally she'd leave them be. To the brothers' relief, she quietly left the room with a good night and gently shut the door.

Itachi waited until he heard the footsteps dissipate down the hallway and heard a door close before he finally sighed. That had been an extremely close one. What would their mother think if she'd saw Itachi dry humping his little brother in the middle of the night? He couldn't even imagine.

"Nightmares," he repeated to himself, though Sasuke heard as well, "That was even _worse _than a nightmare…"


End file.
